


Luxury Tax of Love

by Pink_Ego



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, monopoly, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Ego/pseuds/Pink_Ego
Summary: After playing Monopoly twice, Dan thinks up an interesting way to propose.





	Luxury Tax of Love

“What the fuck is this.”

Dan looked up at Arin from the gift. “What? I thought it was cute. Since we’ve played two rounds of Monopoly on the show I thought maybe the lovelies would want us to play a real game.”

On the table sat a wooden Monopoly board, which Dan seemed very proud of had it not been for his boyfriend staring at it like it was a two-headed unicorn from space.

“Did you get someone to custom make this?” Arin looked over the wooden board, running his fingers on the table. “Dan. You realise if we play this, I’m going to throw it. And then I’ll feel really bad for throwing the present you got me.”

“That’s why we’re not going to get angry about it.” He smiled as Arin scoffed. “It’s going to be fine, baby. We can keep a level head. And if you start to get angry, just tell me and we can take a break. Remember, I’m not a huge fan of this game either.”

Arin nodded and slowly sat down. “Alright. We can try it. But you owe me for the mental breakdown I’m gonna have later.” He made sure he was comfy and let out a preparatory deep sigh. “Alright.”

They began setting up the board. “It’s basically the same rules. We just have to handle our own money and all that. No computer bastard to do it for us.” Dan counted out the money, finding the rules online. “Do you want to cover the bank?” Arin shook his head, so Dan took the small money holder.

Arin set up the camera, as they were having an impromptu session at Dan’s insistence and Tucker was out of town. “I feel like we’re back at my house. God those days were so long ago.” He shook his head as Dan hummed flashback music like in movies. “You’re so fuckin’ weird.”

“Love you too, Big Cat.”

Once again, Dan was the battleship and Arin had to be the dog since they didn’t have a Rabbid piece. They rolled and the game was on, Dan winning the toss. They began the long trek around the board with screaming and groaning and general sex noises without the sex. Dan was barely in the lead in terms of money, but only because Arin had hit two of his properties one after the other. Of course, one was St. Charles.

By the half-hour mark, Arin was getting visibly frustrated. He rolled the dice and landed a three, putting him on Chance for the second time. Dan watched as he read the card. “‘Go to the nearest tax spot.’ Since when is that a fucking card?!” He grudgingly moved the Scottie around and landed on luxury tax. “Great. Take my fucking money.” He held out the paper bills.

“Hold on, what else did the card say?” Dan had to force his smile away.

Arin grumbled and looked at it. “‘Read the outer edges.’ What?” He studied the smaller text that made a border around the card. “‘Arin, I love you with all my heart.’” He gave Dan a look, who played coy. “‘I want to spend the… the rest of my life with you. Please press down on the luxury tax space.’” He looked at his boyfriend, anger dissipating and becoming confusion and disbelief. “Daniel.”

“Come on. Press it.” He gave a small smile.

The man stared at him and then looked at the space. A gentle push and the panel popped up, showing a beautiful dark silver band with a small line of diamonds in the middle. “Oh fuck.”

Dan gently pried the ring from the holder and moved to sit on one knee. “Arin? Will you marry me?”

Arin stared at him for what felt like forever. “I… Yes! Of fucking course I will, man!” He hugged Dan and kissed him deeply. Dan slipped the ring onto his finger and admired it. Arin looked back at his face, “But did you really have to get me so angry beforehand? I was about to break up with you!”

“What, really?” His smile faded a little.

“No, baby. I’m just messing with you. But yeah, I was considering it.” He smiled and laughed. Dan rolled his eyes and kissed him again.

“Oh shit the camera. Uh, next time on Game Gru/mps! We’re not gonna finish this, but yeah, thanks for watching! Bye! We love you!”

Dan made the TV noise and grinned. “I think Matt and Ryan are gonna have fun designing the thumbnail for this. A battleship and a Scottie dog getting married.”

“It’s a good thing you’re pretty.”

“Hurtful.”

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based off that viral story!
> 
> https://www.independent.ie/world-news/and-finally/this-guy-proposed-using-a-special-custom-monopoly-board-he-built-himself-37279950.html


End file.
